


found my missing piece

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: cc: taohun size kink





	found my missing piece

"Come - come on," Sehun whines, fucking himself back on Tao's fingers. He's flushed, panting, this close to begging -- just how Tao likes him. "It's -- I'm good now. I'm ready -"

Tao crooks his fingers, making Sehun arch off the bed, a heavy gulping sound leaving his mouth, followed by a moan. "No, baby. You're not."

Sehun’s hands pull at his hair, stomach muscles bunching and tensing as he rolls his hips, fucking himself down on Tao's fingers as Tao continues working him open. His eyes, when they're open, are unfocused, his mouth constantly slack, unintelligible filth pouring out of it. He looks like he's completely gone already and all Tao's done is finger him.

"Please, Taozi, please," Sehun practically sobs when Tao pushes four fingers into him, nearly ripping the sheets caught between his fingers to shreds. "I need - I need you - I _need_ \--"

"Shhh," Tao says. "I know. I know, baby. I'm right here."

Sehun lets out a whine of relief when Tao withdraws his fingers and sits back to spread more lube on his dick. Then wraps his legs around Tao when Tao leans forward, lifts Sehun's hips, and starts to push into him.

Sehun lets out a string of filth, a combination of Tao's name and curses and _yes_ and _fuck_ , all tangled together with sweet, sweet moans that Tao swallows down, bending Sehun in half and shoving his cock deeper in the process, making Sehun moan his name so loud Tao's certain the windows rattle.

"Yeah, that's what you needed, right baby?" Tao murmurs, kissing the curve of Sehun's jaw, then getting hold of his hips and fucking in the rest of the way, the hard thrust punctuated with, " _My cock_."

Sehun cries out when Tao bottoms out, cock ramming against his prostate. "Yes," he gasps, again and again and again. " _Yes_. Fuck me, fuck me --"

"I'm going to, baby," Tao murmurs, grabbing Sehun's legs and draping them over his shoulders, folding him even further in half and setting a deep, brutal pace, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming home again, causing the bed frame to slap against the wall each time. "This what you needed, Hunnie? Wanted me balls deep in you, filling you up with my big cock? Huh? Tell Taozi how good you feel, baby."

Sehun whimpers, clutching at Tao's arms as he pounds into him. "I -- feels so good, so big _._ fill me up so good, Taozi, it's so much..." His words taper off into a whimper.

“But you can take it, can’t you?” Tao murmurs, hands running up and down Sehun’s legs. “Fuck, you take it so good, baby, look at you…”

Tao gets his hands on Sehun’s ass and lifts him up higher, enough so that he can watch Sehun’s tight hole swallow him up and stretch around him as he fucks him.

“Take my cock so fucking good, Sehunnie,” he pants, bringing one hand down to rub his thumb around Sehun’s stretched rim, where his cock is sliding in and out. “Bet you’ve never had somebody this big, have you?”

Sehun’s head thrashes back and forth again his pillow.

“God,” Tao gasps, thrusting his hips, fucking in harder, deeper. “Fuck, you’re so -”

Licking his lips, Tao slips a hand under Sehun’s back and scoops him up, settling back onto his knees and pulling Sehun into his lap. He gets deeper like this, impaling Sehun on his length, and Sehun’s nails dig bloody streaks down his back as he gets used to the stretch and burn of the new angle. As soon as he does, Tao frames his face between both hands and kisses him, fucking his tongue into Sehun’s mouth as he fucks up into him with his cock.

“So perfect, baby,” he slurs against Sehun’s mouth, loathe to pull back long enough to speak properly. “Fucking made for me.”

“Yes,” Sehun gasps, arms wrapped around Tao, simply holding on as Tao fucks up into him, bouncing him on his cock. “Yes Taozi, _yes,_ for you, just you…”

“Fuck,” Tao murmurs, thumbs digging into Sehun’s cheekbones. “Just for me...gonna ruin you for anybody else, fuck you so good this is the only cock you’ll ever need, baby. _God,_ Sehun, I’m -”

“Yes,” Sehun cries out, reaching between their bodies to wrap his fingers around his dick, painting both of them with come as Tao shouts into his collarbone and grinds his cock into him, pumping his release into Sehun as they both tremble, lazily licking into each other’s mouths as they try to come down from the intensity of their orgasms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tao finally says, grinning against Sehun’s throat and Sehun just giggles.

“Love you, Taozi.”

“Love you too, baby.”

  
  



End file.
